


Sickness in the wrong colour

by Marichat247_Quack



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Marinette is Sick, Sickness, my first ever fanfic, quamis, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichat247_Quack/pseuds/Marichat247_Quack
Summary: Adrien and Marinette started dated last month, this led to the destruction of Lila’s pride who left a week later. Everything had been going smoothly meaning ladybug didn’t wish to retrieve the miraculous’ due to her being the new guardian since of last year. When hawkmoth was defeated 2 months ago all miraculous’ but the cat and bug were returned to justice in the miracle box.You may be wondering, what happened to Gabriel Agreste, the butterfly holder? He dropped his business and fled, Adrien’s life was worse than before, he only lived for Marinette and the future they hold together.A few days ago Marinette caught a sudden illness which turns out to be much more than expected!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. More than a cold

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters soon to come! Please comment for another chapter it will help my low self-esteem! ☺️

A cool winters breeze tingled her nose, the breeze gained strength. A feeling that could not be told in words, no matter how much you tried. The feeling as if you were in the clouds, with that breeze caressing your cheek. Opening her eyes Marinette found a hard to miss black leather cat.

“Good Afternoon Purrincess.” Chat started, the grin on his face could light up the Eiffel tower.

“Chat..?” Asked Marinette her eyes only half-open.

“How are you?” chat climbed in through the window above her bed, he was careful not to bump her as he lay down by her side.

Marinette groaned, rolling over to face the superhero.

“How is ladybug, Adrien?” asked the sleeping beauty.

“She’s missed patrol three days in a row, and she didn’t reveal her identity to the world as I did.” Chat rambled, dropping his transformation. “Do you think she’s okay?”

“It seems I’m more checking on you than you me,” Marinette finally answered rubbing her eyes to help her wake up.

“Are you feline alright then purrincess?”

Marinette didn’t have the look at the boy to know there was a big grin on his face.

Adrien and Marinette started dated last month, this led to the destruction of Lila’s pride who left a week later. Everything had been going smoothly meaning ladybug didn’t wish to retrieve the miraculous’ due to her being the new guardian since of last year. When hawkmoth was defeated 2 months ago all miraculous’ but the cat and bug were returned to justice in the miracle box.

You may be wondering, what happened to Gabriel Agreste, the butterfly holder? He dropped his business and fled, Adrien’s life was worse than before, he only lived for Marinette and the future they hold together.

The couple ate away at the delicious meal in front of them. 

Marinette’s parents Tom and Sabine’s bakery was stronger than ever, their food was extraordinary, it was especially a tourist landmark and very popular at its open times (9 am-5 pm).

In an instant, the bluenette shot up and rushed to the bathroom without a word. It’s the first thing she ate today and its already back up and down the drain.

“Oh, Marinette.” Adrien sighed, rubbing soothing circles on her back and got up when she appeared finished.

Marinette had cleaned herself up with the paper towels by the sink with her eyes closed in dread and exhaustion. Looking back for the mess a scream had left the girl instantly. Adrien rushed back in to see his purrincess looking with fear into the toilet bowl, her eyes wide.

Adrien rushed over holding Marinette in his arms following her eyes to the source.

“I-it’s b-black.”


	2. A sickening confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A common cold might not be the only thing rumbling in her stomach. in times like these, it may be even harder to hide her identity from the world!

Marinette woke up finding herself dazed and confused, she was on the couch presumably because Adrien didn’t want to drop her in the journey upstairs.

“You’re awake!” Adrien announced to what seems like the entire world.

Marinette’s eyes were barely opening though she felt like she had been asleep for forever.

“I didn’t know whether you wanted to go to a hospital or not I-“ Marinette cut him off instantly.

“NO… n-no h-hospital.” Nearly fainting again at her own response.

When she opened her eyes again Marinette saw a worried expression plastered on her partner’s face.

As hungry as she was, Marinette refused to eat, however, she eventually gave in, a bucket by her side to avoid having a ‘surprise’ present.

Marinette didn’t vomit, to her surprise, it might have not been the food her body was rejecting…

That night as Adrien was gathering his things to sleepover back at his place, Marinette turned to Tiki. The quami was as stunned as Marinette until she had remembered an experience from one of her previous owners.

“Marinette, you haven’t transformed into ladybug recently have you?”

“N-no… is that it?” Marinette questioned.

“Not exactly,” Tiki exclaimed, “Y-you see an old owner of mine experienced the same symptoms as you, though she didn’t care and instead…” Tiki trailed off.

“Instead, what?” Marinette complied patience was out of the question.

“Instead, she d-didn’t do anything, and black substance began coming out of everywhere, tears, sweat, it got so bad her blood was a darker red.”

That wasn’t what Marinette wanted to hear, assuming that ladybug had died in pain she broke out into a panic.

“Marinette?”

Once again waking up in the arms of her hero Marinette was dazed and confused. Peering at her surroundings, this time she was in her bed with Adrien. When she first met the boy Marinette would have totally freaked, yet with age comes maturity and she couldn’t care less.

“Marinette you need help, tell me what’s going on?” 

Adrien was definitely concerned for her wellbeing and she couldn’t help but feel herself sinking in a pool of guilt. He brushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, giving his princess a sense of comfort.

“I uh, found you right before you fainted, there was black stuff on your forehead?”

Marinette felt the blood rush to her head, she wanted to transform as Tiki had mentioned. The only issue was Adrien had been in the room with her. Marinette couldn’t seize another option.

“I- y-you should patrol!” Weirdly Marinette spoke with confidence.

“Princess… if you want alone time you just have to ask?” Replied the not so innocent boy, transforming into his leather suit.

Marinette nodded and so did chat as if speaking without words. then the famous chat jumped out from the window above her bed leaving his princess in a brief silence.

“Tiki spots on!”

Marinette jumped down from her bed, wow. She hadn’t felt this in a while. Waiting until the coast was clear the now Ladybug climbed back onto her bed and through the open window.


	3. The silent Giveaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things have to come to an end, secrets are never safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry I will release chapter 4 later today, it isn't over yet!

After swinging over a few buildings Ladybug remembered she was sick and nearly vomited right then and there. Dazed yet again Ladybug swung her yoyo up to the top of a tall building. The heroine dangled her legs over the side of a building, trying to find her kitty before he found her. It was already too late.

“Bugaboo?” His voice made her stomach churn.

Not making any movements as if chat wasn’t there, ladybug sat her ground staring off into the city.

“Bugaboo, where have you been?” Chat asked he sat beside her on the ledge.

The view was breathtaking, much why it made chat silent for a while. However, the silence wasn’t awkward, it was peaceful.

“I like your company.” She said, still not making any sudden movements.

“Then why did you leave.”

Chat held a grudge, a grudge that ladybug wished wasn’t there. She did ghost him for 3 days without warning.

“I-I was sick, I didn’t want to slow you down and…” She trailed off as if forgetting what she was saying, whilst turning to look back at the city.

Without warning Chat pulled the bug masked hero into a hug, she would be lying if she said it was unpleasant, it was nice.

“Just give me a warning, you’d never slow me down anyways.” Chat answered, breaking the silence.

“Th-thank you chat, I-I’m lucky to have you,” Ladybug closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder as he looked out to see Paris.

“You know… you’re one of the only people I’ve got.” Chat said appearing on the verge of tears. “M-my fathers a… moth.” “my enemy, from his shitty parenting to…”

He paused. Taking a breather before he could burst into uncontrollable tears.

“It's not fair, and it never was!” He yelled, sobbing through words.

Marinette moved closer, her head still upon his shoulder.

“Kitty.”

Those words… it triggered something in his brain. Chat noir lifted his head and looked at his lady crying harder than he was.

“Princess?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the constant cliff hangers! BUT I will release another tonight :)

“I-I how did I not notice, there were so, so many signs.”

Chat was pacing back and forth in Marinette’s room. His princess was only giggling and his revolution, he was still putting the pieces together.

“Wait, so this is why you didn’t want to go to the hospital!” Chat said still pacing.

Her giggling came to an end and her smile faded at the mention of her illness.

“T-that black stuff… what is it, my lady?”

Chat finally stopped and faced her, she wasn’t laughing anymore, she was staring at her carpet as if it would tell her what to say.

The fact remained… she didn’t know either.

“Bugaboo?” Chat walking up and kneeled in front of her so that he was now visible. 

Marinette looked away, there wasn’t a smile or joke to be seen. The black chat could only see the despair in her eyes.

“I don’t know.”

The silence was so loud you could hear a clock ticking.

“Let me dress you for bed.” Chat said changing the topic and standing in front of his lady. She looked up at him, and he helped her stand.

Marinette was lucky she wasn’t in tears, as she took off the bag that sat around her waist, Marinette saw her quami emerge and quickly make her acquaintance with Adrien, who had already dropped his transformation. Eventually, the two quamis where talking while Adrien helped Marinette with her shirt.

He called over the quamis after the shirt was off. Marinette was confused and looked down.

“I-its not black?” assured Adrien

“Not yet,” Plag said through the process of eating the food given to him by Adrien.

Around Marinette’s waist, you could see black veins turning purple as they reached the source.

A purple butterfly.

Marinette panicked, thinking she was akumatized. She hadn’t been wrong.  
“M-Marinette, when did you start feeling sick?” Tiki’s calming voice almost made everything appear okay, almost.

“I- when I stopped going on patrol, three days ago,” answered Marinette, she began to sweat pulling her shirt back down.

“Uh oh, her sweat is… black!” Adrien panicked with his discovery.

Marinette fell to the ground, only just catching herself with her arms and knees.

The last thing she saw was purple. The last thing she felt was pain. And the last thing she heard… was nothing.


	5. The hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say I'm sorry for the cliff hanger!

The pale walls, the pale white walls.

What happened?

The only thing she could do was open her eyes, and she could barely do that. Marinette didn’t think she was dead, maybe not yet.

There was a distant sobbing in the corner of the room, to see it Marinette would have had to lift her head, yet she couldn’t. Trying to make a noise but she couldn’t see anything, Marinette started to gain some feeling in her head.

It hurt, badly. However, the noise was enough to alarm whoever was in the corner.

“P-princess?” asked the poor Adrien, he had clearly been the one in tears.

Marinette could hear the boy sniffling and making his way to the bed when he looked her in the eyes the both of them nearly fell into tears.

“H-how l-l-long?” The pool girl couldn’t even get her words out, however, the answer sure woke her up.

“I-it’s been a month my lady,” Adrien was still wiping his tears, he really did miss her. “I-I haven’t seen your beautiful eyes in a month.”

It finally sunk in, Marinette panicked and tried to sit up, as soon as she could feel her stomach she wished she couldn’t. She knew whatever the outcome she would be mortified. Marinette desperately sat up and tried to check under her hospital gown.

At that moment a nurse walked in.

“Visiting times ar-” as soon as the women saw her patient awake after a month, she nearly lost it.  
“Y-you were right she woke up!”

“My lady,” The blonde head said resting his hand on hers “She is the only one who knows I can assure you.”

“H-hi?” Marinette was nervous, she didn’t want people to know who she was because she didn’t wish to be treated differently.

Though it seems any patient that survived a one-month coma with butterfly’s in their stomach is a miracle.

“B-butterfly?” Marinette had only just started to talk after sleeping for a month straight. She was still trying to understand if she was okay or not.

Marinette was discharged that afternoon it was a pleasant surprise to her parents when she suddenly ordered from the bakery.

As soon as Marinette was in her room with Adrien alone the silence fell. Whether she was a goner, or it wasn’t too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking around, I may be able to get the last chapter out later tonight!


	6. Where the truth lies

Marinette took off her shirt. Her and Adrien’s eyes were closed.

“3, 2, 1.”

She may have just been counting down, but all she had to do was open her eyes and then it would be clear.

“O-open!” Neither of them wanted to look, but both wanted to know her fate.

“I-it’s gone, where is it?” Both were startled.

As strange as it was, they didn’t yet have an answer.

“T-tiki?” The quami flew from the most unexpected place, her stomach.

This was followed by Plag, Trixx, Nooro, Wayzz, Pollen, Duusu, Sass, Roarr, any quami you could think of, was there.

And last came.

A white butterfly.

Soon Marinette was surrounded by quamis and a white butterfly that was attempting to find an exit.

After an explanation by Tiki with help from some others.

Marinette had come to the conclusion that she was okay, thanks to the quamis.

“Where is that butterfly going?” Adrien questioned, I suppose curiosity killed the cat.

“To Gabriel, also known as the last owner of Nooro.” Tiki surprisingly said this calmly unlike the response from Adrien and his princess.

“We have to follow it, now!” The boy implied, maybe he did want to see his father brought to justice.

Both Adrien and Marinette in an instant were their superhero forms again. All of the quamis then travelled back into the miracle box until they would need to be used again.

Adrien and Marinette followed the trail, it led them to the Agreste mansion.

He was hesitant, but Adrien knew this is what he wanted. After all, his lady was right behind him.


	7. End of the road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {season 2 references}

Adrien walked into his oh too familiar home. Whereas Marinette was still trying to question if it was his or not.

The butterfly led the couple of superheroes into Gabriel’s office, the place Adrien only ever went once, to find that book.

After finding out who was behind the mask it did all make more sense.

The couple walked into the office Adrien could picture his father standing where he usually was. When he opened his eyes, it was his lady standing on it with the butterfly.

Suddenly it started to move with Ladybug and the butterfly heading up to where his father most likely was.

His lady was with his father, he started to sweat thinking of every possible option, then he had it.

Ladybug could see Adrien trying to join them before it was too late, but it was. Yet again Ladybug came face to face with hawkmoth, this time without her partner.

“Nice to see you again ladybug,” The voice came from the shadows, it sent a shiver down her spine.

She could see a dark figure peering at the giant purple glass where his butterfly would usually come back through.  
“I see my butterflies did a good job in leading you here miss ladybug.” The voice crept closer.

Ladybug was too in shock to take any notice of it.

Soon there was only a small gap between the two and Ladybug had the disadvantage of being younger and less inexperience.

Ladybug gained her strength, stepping back and in her ready position to instigate a fight.

“Why don’t we talk… Marinette?”

The superhero was completely caught off guard and soon suffered an impact to her rib.

“I may not have my miraculous, but yours will do nicely.”

The girl was only one day out of the hospital and getting a punch to her stomach definitely made her throw up, the vomit was black. Tiki had warned Ladybug that it was just normal and side effects.

“My, my are you still akumatized?” The joy in his voice was suddenly noticeable.

Then suddenly a giant crash came from the window, Chat noir rolled in and got into a stance.

He had no mercy on his father.


	8. Last man standing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two heads are always better than one!
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking around, I already have another fanfiction brewing!
> 
> New storyline coming tomorrow!

The two were good at fighting, Adrien had fencing lessons and his father had strength from training. They both wanted Emilie back but in different ways.

Ladybug finally stood up clutching her stomach with one hand and the other held her yoyo.

The two would attack and then defend, neither one backed down.

Gabriel’s back was to Ladybug and she used it to her advantage. 

Without warning the superhero jumped onto the villain, distracting him enough to take the time to throw her! However, Chat Noir used this to his advantage and struck his own father in the chest, it was brutal, but it had to be done.

The man was overpowered and fell back after chat had attacked, his lady swooped back in and kicked him as he had stood up.

They had won?

Chat Noir and ladybug collectively dragged Gabriel Agreste out of his house and into custody.

There was a giant crowd circling the couple, some of them asked how they were going to recover, and others were asking who ladybug was, why did she disappear, did she really go to the hospital?

Ladybug looked and her partner and smiled, she dropped her transformation, as did he.

And they kissed, sealing their fate together as a loving couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New storyline dropping tomorrow,
> 
> Please don't miss it!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so thankful for everyone that left Kudos! It means a lot, expect more miraculous fanfics if you follow :)


End file.
